1. Field of Invention
This Invention relates to the Prevention of damage to Motor Vehicles, specifically resulting from falling Hail, due to a sudden Hail Storm. This invention provides protection while allowing mobility and operation of the motor vehicle on streets and highways.
2. Prior Art
The previous types of protective car covers as mentioned in the patents Numbered: U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,858 (2003); U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,006 (1998); U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,966 (1995); U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,074 (1995); U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,933 (1991); U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,191 (1990); U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,234 (1990), have glaring deficiencies. Of these, only a few are intended to protect the vehicle from falling objects of any kind, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,948,191, 5,800,006, and 5,401,074. All have the same major drawback, in that they can only be used for a vehicle that is stationary or parked. They can not be used while the vehicle is in operation. They all obstruct the view thru the windshield and the rear window of the vehicle. They also either block and/or cover the head lights, tail lights, and signal lights of the vehicle that they are installed on.
Most Hail Storms frequently occur at a time when a vehicle is in operation, or in transit on a public Highway, roadway, or street, while the Driver is in route to or from work, the store, or traveling from one place to another. My invention will allow the motor vehicles' driver or operator, to stop and pause while in transit. Then remove the “Mobile Vehicle Hail Cover” from the vehicles' trunk or storage compartment, and quickly deploy it in the protection of the vehicle from falling hail. She or he, can then leave it in place, while they continue in transit, on their journey to their destination.
None of the other prior arts allow for operation of the motor vehicle while the car cover is in place, or in use. All of the other car covers, that are intended to provide any type of protection from any type of falling objects, completely cover the vehicle, obstructing and blocking some, or all, of the windows, mirrors, turn signal lights, brake lights, or head lights. And they can only be used when the car is parked, and not being operated. This restricts or eliminates vehicle mobility.